


Kinnie Rightz

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon), Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game), otherkin - Fandom
Genre: Hemospectrum Shift, Listen. This is just me writing stuff 4 my kins, Otherkin, angelkin, bloodswap, bloodswap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Me being a kinnie
Relationships: Tavros Nitram/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 1





	1. Empty

Orange. You could only see orange. What was happening? It felt like someone was grabbing you, squeezing you, ripping you apart at the seems. What was happening? You were just so tired, why couldnt you just sleep? This feeling was agonizing. It hurt hurt hurt. You were dropped, hitting the floor with a silent 'thump'. It stopped, finally the pain stopped, and you were left empty. Something was wrong. This was all wrong. You reached out, grasping, for your power, your epithet. Nothing. Just cold emptiness. You were empty. What happened? You didnt know. You just wanted to sleep. You heard voices, but you weren't paying attention. Maybe if you dosed off for a little bit, you'd feel better.


	2. Sleep

A nagging voice sounded inside your head. "Sleep." You fought it. You didnt need to sleep, not now when you needed to finish this. You didnt need sleep anyway, you got all the rest you needed from your epithet. At least, that's what you tell yourself. Sure, you have to ignore the amount of times you've passed out from sheer exhaustion to keep believing that, but hey, it would be fine. "Sylvester, sleep...." the voice pleads with you. "I dont need it, Beefton. I told you that." You could feel the disbelief coming off of Him. He prods you, in a metaphorical sense, towards your bed. "Really, you need sleep. I know you say you dont, but you do." You know that voice. You've worried him. Maybe if you didnt act like such a child, he wouldnt be worried. "Just. Just give me five minutes. Let me finish this paragraph. Please." You needed to finish. A pause, both physical and mental. You felt the tension. He was deciding whether to let you win, or to fight more. "..... ok. But straight to bed after that." And the voice disappeared. You were left alone.


	3. Promise

A smile crossed over the troll's face. "hEY KARKAT," Tavros said to his matesprite. Karkat turned around, looking at the purple-blooded troll. He grinned. "HEY, SWEETHEART." The bronze-blood leaned down and kissed Tav. They both laughed, gazing at each other and smiling widely. The short highblood stood on his, albeit mechanical, toes and kissed Karkat softly. "yOU READY FOR THIS," he asked. "YEAH, IT ISNT EVERY DAY YOU GO OFF TO GET SUPERPOWERS, HUH?" Tav nodded. He hid his worry, sure they knew this would probably work, but how could they be sure? He just didnt want to lose his matesprite. "pROMISE YOU'LL BE SAFE," Karkat kissed his head gently. "YEAH, PROMISE."


	4. Maybe

The child sat, shaking like a leaf in the cold winter wind, on the floor of the large room. They fell. They fell, how did they fall? Are they even alive? That was a long fall. What even happened? How did this happen. They hid their face in their sweater, crying softly. At least they couldnt be hurt anymore. Slowly, their crying tapered out. They stood up, looking at the large doorway with blurred eyes. They moved forward, hoping to find someone nice. Maybe it'll all be okay.


	5. Angel of Skies

Oh, how the stars sing  
And the clouds dance

Oh the Moon, swaying ever slowly with the Sea  
And the Sun  
Dancing with the Grass, ever so gratefully

Oh, here I sit  
Lonely on my throne of Storms  
Siting still in my tearful clouds

Oh, how the stars sing me a Lullaby of sweet tunes  
Begging me to calm, to sleep, to dream of better days  
But what could be better in a world ruled by Sun and Fire and Hate

I cry my clouded eyes  
My feelings showing ever true in the Skies  
All I am, revealed to those at just a glance  
To see my Emotion, they are given the chance

I am simply the Sky  
And the Clouds  
And the Stars  
And the whispers of raindrops on your roof


End file.
